Scandalous
by Dark Promise
Summary: All he wanted was to find a nice girl that wasn’t to pretty or too strong. Sakura was the total opposite. ShikaSaku. Requested. R&R!


-1

A/N: This is a request one-shot for SakuShika who PMed me for it. I hope you enjoy!!! Review please. I will do requests if you would like, but you have to PM me with the pairing. I don't do guy on guy or girl on girl. I do however threesomes if you wish to throw it in there.

Without further ado, here is Scandalous.

Warning: This contains heavy lemon. No kiddies in the pool!!

**Scandalous**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How troublesome…_

Shikamaru Nara walked down the hospital hallway away from the medical room Choji was in. He had to be re-admitted again… for over eating causing major indigestion. He passed some shinobi talking about getting girls and about how some shinobi males were.

"Yeah that Nara kid is so lazy, he probably couldn't get _it _up." Shinobi males snickered.

Shikamaru glared as he turned the corner. He slowly worked his way to the roof of the hospital and gazed at the sky. It was a nice clear day with a light breeze. Not many clouds out today, but he didn't mind. Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes.

------------------------------------ Flashback -----------------------------------------

"Shika-kun!" Ino ran over to her teammate.

"What is it?" He asked lazily with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I'm concerned Shika." Ino dropped the surname.

"About?"

_Really… this is a pain…._

"Everyone seems to be pairing up with someone, except you." Ino sighed and started counting the paired couples.

"There is Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, Me and Sai, and most of the other boys have found a nice girl in the village."

"Your point?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Well you and Sakura are the only ones still single." Ino placed a finger to her lips in deep thought.

"Look, I will find the right girl to be with when the time comes." He walked away with his brow furrowed.

----------------------------------------- Flash Forward --------------------------------

He sighed.

All he wanted was to find a nice girl that wasn't to pretty or too strong.

Sakura was the total opposite. Completely gorgeous and possessed insane strength, not to mention she was head strong and came to have a really short and foul temper.

_She's even more scary than my mom….._

He rolled over onto his side and watched a ladybug trek across the hard concrete. He gently picked up the small creature and let it run across his fingers, before finally spreading its wings and flying off. Man, he wished he could be free and let the wind carry him away to new destinies.

He remembered what his father told him awhile back.

_Listen son, even the most violent woman is gentle to the man she loves._

Shikamaru sighed once more.

Women were just to complicated for him.

"Shikamaru?"

Speak of the devil.

He gazed up and immediately regretted it.

He saw under Sakura's short shirt and up into her see through red panties.

He blushed and looked away.

"What are you doing up here?" Sakura smiled down at him.

He turned back to watch the sky.

"Cloud watching, what else?" He closed his eyes regaining his calm, cool, and lazy composure.

She giggled.

"Mind if I join you?"

He shrugged.

She sat next to him and watched the clouds for awhile.

She started to get bored. Turning her head she gazed at him. How could one person be so intimately drawn to the sky? The clouds?

What was going in his genius mind?

She licked her lips.

He caught the motion out of the corner of his eye. It made his whole body tingle.

_**Touch him….. **_Her Innerself persuaded.

_I cant do that…. _Sakura blushed and watched a bird fly by.

_**Your unattached as well as him… **_Inner Sakura pouted.

"So.. Why are you here?" Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"Choji is in the hospital again from over eating." Shikamaru's hand drifted down from his chest to his abs. Sakura followed the movement with her bright green orbs.

"And you?" Shikamaru turned his head to gaze at her.

"I'm currently on break." She looked into his dark orbs. His handsomely chiseled face shone in the sunlight.

She cleared her throat.

"Shikamaru… what do you think of me?" Sakura's eyes locked with his.

"Your very smart, resourceful, and a powerful medic."

Sakura bit her lip. It wasn't what she wanted to hear.

_How about… your sexy and incredibly beautiful? _Sakura's thoughts parried his own.

Really, could he even get a hard on?

She was up to put it to the test.

She touched him intimately, gently rubbing the palm of her hand against the fabric shielding her from the real prize.

Shikamaru jumped, his face flushed.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed her wrist and held it hostage.

She pouted.

"I wanted to touch you." She licked her lips.

It made him slightly hard.

She pushed him down with her strength and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed his neck, slowly undoing the buttons on his vest and tore it away, leaving his fishnet shirt. She raked her nails down the netting, making Shikamaru groan underneath her supple body. She breathed hotly in his ear.

"Don't you want me Shika-kun?" She licked his lobe and blew softly.

He shuddered.

She grasped his hand and guided it to her warm core. He gasped and tried to pull away, as if the touch was burning him. Determined, she made his fingers rub through the fabric of her panties down her ever growing wet slit. She moaned against him and drove his fingers slightly inside her. He couldn't go all the way in because of the clothing. Sakura taking the initiative to go further, unbuttoned her blouse and let her breasts bounce free. Shikamaru couldn't believe this was happening, and with Sakura Haruno no less! The female every male shinobi had the hots for, even taken ones.

"We should stop, someone might see us." His old voice came back. The smart and decisive one.

"Please Shika," She brought his other hand to cup one of her breasts, "Touch me."

Hesitantly, he squeezed her soft globe, he could feel her nipple pebble under his palm. He felt himself rise hard and fast. The pants he was wearing made him suddenly tight and uncomfortable. Still, he didn't want to do it on top of the hospital roof where someone could happen upon them so easily. He made a few hand seals and together they disappeared from the rooftop to land softly on a grassy patch. She looked around. It was a nice place, the river flowed gently through the clearing. Big trees gave shady spots from the suns heated glare. Sakura could hear the insects chirping and the hum of the dragonflies as they hovered over the sweet smelling grass. He was ontop of her, taking off her blouse and bra. She moaned, arching up into him as his hands roamed her body greedily. She could feel the bulge pressing against the apex of her thighs. She smiled. Well, well…. He could get a hard on. She wiggled under him.

"Stop that. If you continue I wont be able to control myself." Shikamaru told her with an annoyed but lust full voice.

She giggled.

"Your giggles aren't cute either." He lied.

She pouted.

"That too."

He leaned down, capturing her plump lips in a deep kiss.

Sakura lifted his shirt over his head and worked on unzipping his pants. He panted against her neck, trying to refrain from ripping her remaining clothes off and ravishing her. He slowly removed her skirt and panties. He held back a groan when he saw the wet trail from her mound break when he pulled her panties off. She really was wet and waiting for him to take her. Shikamaru smelled the wonderful aroma of her sex and licked a way down her body and kissed her bud. She cried out and writhed under him. He held her hips firm, spreading her wet lips with his fingers. He lapped at her weeping folds and stuck his tongue inside. Sakura was going crazy with pleasure, biting her lip to stave off her release. He smirked against her pink folds.

Sitting up he tossed his pants aside along with his undergarment. Fully naked he watched her eyes drop to his erection. He was very large. A sudden chill ran down her spine. Would it fit? Goosebumps kissed her flesh when he sat down, his back against the big old tree. He motioned her over. Swallowing she came with caution, seeing his member twitch. He guided her to sit astride him. Sliding down his manhood she gasped in bliss. She felt so full, so stretched. He slid to the hilt. Her thighs were shaking from the pleasure of just being joined and her body trying to adjust with his size. Cupping her ass, he started to thrust. She held onto his shoulders, her pleasured filled orbs thought of nothing but him. This moment. She untied his pony tail, letting his hair fall in a spiky mess. She threaded her hands through his hair as his thrust started to become more forceful. With a sudden movement, she found herself on all fours. Shikamaru pounding into her; he liked the way her rump jiggled with each thrust. He liked a little fat on a female; but Sakura was a beautifully sculpted kunoichi. The sound of their skin slapping together and the sound of their wet sex drove him over the edge. He grasped her rump and jerked a few moments before he leaned over and cupped her breasts, gently kissing her neck. Sakura came with him and collapsed on the grass a very satisfied woman. She could feel his hot seed leaking into her. She let out a throaty but content sigh. They laid on the grass for a while after their love making. Just watching the clouds pass by.

This time, Sakura didn't find them so boring.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru's voice broke through the silence.

She turned her head with a smile.

"Hmm?"

"Do you still care for Sasuke?"

That question took her back. She shook her head.

"No. When he left I was heartbroken. Over time and with my training, I pushed the feelings of Sasuke away and now he's just a friend in my mind… a distant friend." Sakura pursed her lips. The Uchiha didn't return to the village.

He turned onto his side, reaching out to play with a nipple. She moaned in pleasure, and spread her legs to him. He spent a few moments just lavishing her body. He dipped two fingers into her and started to pump. She panted in pleasure and watched him play with her hot core. She came on his hands and he brought his soaked fingers to his lips. Smirking, he licked them off, making Sakura flush prettily.

"Delicious."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino watched the whole scene from a bush not far away.

"Way to go Shika!" Ino gave silent praise.

She smiled.

_I'm glad you found someone Sakura._

"Ino, what are you doing?" She heard Sai's voice behind her.

Squealing, she turned with a beet red blush.

"Nothing!" She answered to quickly.

Sai peeked through the branches and saw Shikamaru and Sakura go for round two. He raised an eyebrow.

"Its-" Ino started.

"Scandalous." Sai finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Hope everyone enjoyed!! If you have a request, please PM me with the pairing and give me a week to start on it.

_**Dark Promise**_


End file.
